


Auto-Correctly Fail

by Ozymanreis



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Auto-Correct Fail, Auto-correct, Expectations, M/M, Naughty language, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And no, none of that was an auto-correct typo ;) -JM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auto-Correctly Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #33: Expectations

**What would you like to do for my body tomorrow? -SH**

 

**Oh my, Sherly! Didn't think you were *that* forward. -JM**

 

**What? -SH**

 

**Maybe I'll send you a body. Would that be payment enough? ;) -JM**

 

**What?! No! bday!!!! I meant my birthday!!! I assumed you made plans, so I avoided making them. -SH**

 

**Too late now, offer's already out there. -JM**

**But I suppose we could incorporate that for your birthday as well. -JM**

 

Sherlock grimaced, _This is my fault… or at least my phone's._

 

**Fine. Don't disappoint. -SH**

 

**Have I ever? -JM**

 

_No. No you haven't._

 

**[The next day]**

 

**Mr. Summers. In the planetarium. With a shotgun. By Moriarty's orders. -SH**

 

**Didn't know we were playing Cluedo. -JM**

 

**Confirm my answer? -SH**

 

**Oh my love. I trust you, but I'm not about to hand you a confession. -JM**

 

**Good enough for my records. Wonder what I'll tell Lestrade. -SH**

 

**I'm sure you'll come up with something. -JM**

 

**I'll tell him it was the assassin you used. Sounds appropriate. -SH**

 

 **Nice to see we've got our dicks in a row. -JM**  

**Oops! ;) -JM**

**I meant "ducks." -JM**

 

**Not above mocking me, I see. -SH**

 

**I can't see why you'd accuse me of such a fertile act. -JM**

***Foul ;) -JM**

 

**Stop it. -SH**

 

 **You're getting sexed up over nothing! -JM**  

***worked up ;) -JM**

 

**I will murder you. -SH**

 

 **Kinky. -JM**  

***Horrifying. -JM**

 

**Plans. Tonight. What are they? -SH**

 

**I've taken care of it. I'll send a car by your flat later. Wear something trashy. Pretend to be a prostitute, we will have an audience. -JM**

 

Sherlock couldn't breathe, "What the — " his phone buzzed, cutting his expletive off. 

 

**And no, none of that was an auto-correct typo ;) -JM**

 

The detective sighed heavily, _What have I gotten myself into…? It's hardly the_ worst _request Jim has ever made, but still… ugh, he's probably going to take pictures._

Regardless, he shuffles guiltily to his closet. 

 

**See you at 7. -SH**


End file.
